Hit and run
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: What if Nate taking a ride on his bike and all of the sudden gets run down by an insane driver? And what if the driver just drives off? And what if Nate is seriously hurt? What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Nate was riding his bike down the street one day happily enjoying his free time. He and his brothers never got any free time anymore. It sucked, he was always working. Yea he loved his job, but sometimes he missed the old days when he was just a kid who rode his bike and played the guitar. He felt like he missed some of his child hood.

He was gaining some of it back by riding his bike down the street. Some people stared, he wasnt sure if it was because he was a 16-year-old riding a bike or in a famous band called the Connect 3. Either way he didn't care.

There was nothing wrong with either of those.

He rode his bike on the rode now carefully watching for cars, he was always a very safe person. The most responsable out of his brothers, Jason and Shane, they had there moments when they took things seriously, but they mucked around a lot and were really loud.

Nate was kinda the quietest one out of the three of them, just because he didn't make him self noticed all the time or yell loudly whenever he walked into a room. He wasnt quite he was just careful with what he said. He thought before he spoke unlike Shane who doesn't think about anything let along what his gonna say before he says it!

Nate laughed to himself thinking about the countless times Shane's unable to think before he opens his mouth had gotten his brother in trouble. More times than he could count.

He turned the corner on his bike and all the suddenly saw a car coming fast in his direction. But wasnt he against the traffic? What was the car doing on the wrong side of the road.

It happened to fast for Nate to understand any of it. The car had collided with his bike and he felt the hard metal hit him. He didn't know what was crushing him more, his bike or the car. He heard the ear crunching sound of metal against bone. Something was broken.

He lay motionless on the ground as the car after hitting him went around and took off faster the speed limit.

It was a hit and run.

Nate couldn't feel anything, but he couldn't get up. This is must be how it feels when you're in so much pain that your body just shuts down and you can't feel anything he thought. Because he knew he was supposed to be in more pain then he was.

He looked to the side and it hurt to move his neck and saw his bike crushed, he must have flown off his bike because it was a good 4 feet away.

He tried to get his phone out of his pocket too call someone and found it was also crushed.

Before he could think of anything else he started to fall dizzy and his head started to hurt. Was the pain just coming in? That's kinda weird.

Before he could think about it much more his world slowly went black. He was officially unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jason? Where's Nate?" Shane asked as he came into his brother's room.

"He went for a bike ride." Jason said and checked the clock. "But that was over an hour and a half ago..." He trailed off.

Shane frowned. It wasn't like Nate not to be home by now. He was usually always home or would call if he was going to be late. He was over 45 minutes late now. Not good.

"Do you think his okay?" Shane asked.

Jason didn't answer but picked up his Iphone and called Nate. The phone line went dead. "His phones off." Jason said worried now.

"Nate never turns his phone off." Shane said.

"It could have died?" Jason suggested.

"He charged it before he left, I saw him." Shane said.

Jason bit his lip. "We'll drive around see if we can find him."

Shane nodded and they went to the car. Jason started driving slowly around the street.

"You think his okay?" Shane asked again.

Jason sighed. "I don't know. I hope so."

"Nothing too bad could have happened." Shane said.

"Yea your probably right. But I'm not taking chances."

Shane nodded and laughed, "Yea, it will be funny if we find him just sitting on a bench or something. Nothing wrong with him, he'll call us protective older brothers, then he'll tell us to stop babying him so much."

Jason laughed along, that's what he usually said. Neither of the brothers ever listened. There was just a rule that they had to worry and embarrass him, after all he is their baby brother.

Shane suddenly stopped laughing and let out a whimper.

"Shane? Danger whats wrong?" Jason asked.

Shane just pointed outside the car. Jason followed his gaze and saw something no older brother ever wants to see. Nate was lying unconscious on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"I-i-is that N-n-n-ate." Joe shuddered not wanting it to be true.

Jason didn't answer his eyes never leaving Nate. Oh. My. God.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nate!" Jason shouted and ran out of the car as soon as he could. He dropped to his knees and looked at Nate's face.

He looked horrible, blood and gashes surrounded him. "Nate." He said almost a whisper as tears dropped down his face.

"Shane!" He called out. Shane was standing 2 feet away from Nate. Unable to come any closer. "Call an ambulance!" He shouted.

Shane just nodded and whipped out his phone.

"There on their way." He said shakily.

Jason nodded and turned back to Nate. Who would do this to his baby brother? Nate didn't do anything to anyone. He never did. He was one of the kindest nicest people you'd ever meet. He always put others before himself. Why would some one just knock him down and then not even help him? What ever happened to good Samaritan? Who ever did this to his brother was going to get hurt, and he'd make sure of it.

Nate looked so helpless and weak, he still had a pulse so that was a good sign but it wasnt looking good for him. Jason put Nate's head in his lap stroking Nate's soft curls.

"It's okay Nate. Its gonna be alright. Your gonna be okay Nate. I promise." He kissed Nate's forehead.

Shane just stood there, frozen in time. He couldn't go any closer to Nate. Not even if he wanted to. Its like his feet were glued to the ground. It wasnt happening, it couldn't be happening, it shouldn't be happening. Nate was a good person, things like this shouldnt happen to good people. A bad person should have got hit.

He was just a baby!

Well okay he wasnt a baby but he wasnt old. He wasnt as old him or Jason. He should have been the one to get hit. Not his baby brother.

Just then they heard the ambulance coming. Shane let out a sigh of relief.

The ambulance came and pulled Nate onto a stretcher. One of the ambulance people talked to Jason and Shane.

"Are you boys gonna be okay? You got a way to get to the hospital?" He asked.

Jason nodded, "Yea I'll drive."

"Okay." The man nodded and turned to Shane. "You sure his okay. He doesn't look to good."

Jason turned to Shane. No he didn't look good. "He'll be fine." Jason said and put an arm around Shane.

The guy nodded and left.

Jason turned to Shane and put both hands on Shane's shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Shane just shrugged, "I don't know." He admitted.

"It's okay Shane. Okay his gonna be okay." Jason said.

"How do you know that?" Shane asked tears forming in his eyes now.

Jason sighed, "I don't." He admitted. "But as long as his got us he'll get better."

Shane nodded tears falling down his face now. "Jason." he said quietly barely a whisper, "How would do that? Who could just hit someone and drive off?"

Jason sighed. "I don't know Shane." And with that pulled Shane into a hug and Shane sobbed on his shoulder staining his shirt with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Less the 20 minutes latter Shane and Jason were at hospital in the waiting room, waiting to hear some news on how there little brother was doing.

Jason had called there mom and dad who were at there grandparents with Frankie for the week and there mom was hestirical when she found out. They were getting the next flight in.

Shane sat on a hard plastic chair staring blankly at the t.v. He didn't know what was on, he didnt care. He just wanted to know how his brother was. He knew Jason was worried about him, he keep looking over at him afraid he might brake down any minute. But Shane wasn't about to brake down. Not again, what was then point? It didnt help any. He was just going to stare at the t.v until something happened.

Jason was frustrated. He couldn't keep still he must of gone to get 3 coffees by now. He hated not knowing, but then he didnt know if he wanted to know what was wrong with Nate. What if it was horrible? What happenes if Nate doesnt wake up? Or he didnt make it. NO! He couldnt think like that. He had to stay positve, not just for himself but for Shane as well. Shane was not copeing well.

About 50 minutes and 5 coffees latter a doctor came in "Gray family?" He asked.

Kevin and Joe shot right up. "Thats us." Jason said now shaking. It was now or never he thought.

The doctor gave them a simpithetic look. That was never good. "Your brother is in a cridical state. He was hit pretty bad by the car. A few broken ribs, a broken arm and he may have some brain damage if he wakes up."

"If he wakes up?" Shane asked.

"Were not sure at this stage. He lost a lot of blood and the next 48 hours will explain it. But it is my job to tell you that he may not wake up and if he does he may have some brain damage." He said sadly.

"What!" Jason yelled.

"Nobody's sure right now. He may wake up and nothing is wrong. But we have to prepare for the worst." He said sadly.

"Can we see him?" Jason asked.

"Of course follow me." The doctor said and they followed him.

"It is important that he has family and friends with him. Talk to him and make sure he knows your there." The doctor said.

"Can he hear us?" Shane asked.

The doctor shrugged, "Im not sure, people say he can but research shows he can't. But 'ive been a doctor for a while now and i've seen people who dont have a chance come in hear and have people surounding them and they wake up. It never hurts to try."

The both nodded, in some weird way that made sence.

"There you go. Be prepared his is a bad state." He said and left the boys.

They both took a deep breath. They werent ready for this but they had to see him.

They opened the door and they saw there baby brother in a worst state then they could imagaine.

Wires coming out of him every angel, machiens everywhere and he looked like the dead. Not only seeing there little brother in a hospital bed was one of the worst things you could imagiane was the way he looked. Not the fact that he had wires all over him or tubes coming out of his nose, he looked weak. Obvisouly becuase he got hit by a car, but mentally. He just looked weak, and one thing Nate never was, was weak. He looked tired and worn out. Like he had given up. They prayed to god he hadnt given up.

"Oh my god." Shane whispered.

Jason sighed and pulled up a chair next to Nate. He grabbed Nate's hand and held in tightly. He tried despratly not to let tears fall down at his helpless brother.

He turned to Shane. Shane hadn't moved from the doorway. He looked like he was stuck in time, he just stood there inaware of Nate.

"Shane?" Jason asked.

Shane just shook his head. "I-i-i-. C-cant." He stuttered and ran out of the room. Jason would of followed him but he knew he shouldn't. Shane had to deal with this on his own terms, a lot of people pictured Shane as a simple person, like there were no levels to him. Shane had levels, he was deep and Jason new that Shane would deal with this the way he wanted. He would need some time to get that.

Jason turned to look at Nate. It hurt him to see his little brother like this. He wished that he could trade places with him. Nate didn't deserve this, if he could in less then a heart beat he would swap with him.

He thought about what the doctor said, he would talk to Nate. Make Nate see he was there for him.

"Hey Nate." He started, boy this was going to be a little weird. "I can't believe this is happening to you. You dont deserve this, why would some one just hit you and run off? Some people in this world i swear i'll kill the person when i find him Nate!"

He laughed at himself. "If you were hear right now you'd be telling me to calm down, that it probably wasnt his fault and let it go. Well you are hear with me, but you arent going to say that. Even if you do wake- i mean when you do wake up I wont listen to you. Your smart but sometimes smart isnt the way to go.

"I swear when you wake up Nate i'm never letting you out of my sight again. If you thought i was oevr protective before your going to hate me when you wake up. See this is why i've always been protective. To keep you safe, looks like i failed huh? Yea i did. But i promise you it wont happen again. Even if i have to put you in a bubble, you'll always be safe." Kevin realised he was crying now.

"I promise when you were born i would always keep you safe! How could i of let this happen!? Dont hate me when you wake up Nate. Please i love you to much. And i promise no matter what is wrong when you wake up we'll get through it and i'll always be by your side. So much you'll get sick of me, i promise to keep you safe. Just wake up. Thats all i ask of you. Just wake up and then i can deal with the rest. I couldnt live if you dont wake up. I love you Nate. Your my baby brother and i know you hate it when i call you that but you are. Your my baby brother and you have to wake up." Jason whispered crying. He grabbed Nate's hand tighter and he made a promise to never let one of his brothers get hurt again.


	5. Chapter 5

Soonish latter Shane was ready to come into Nate's room and see him. He opened the door to find Jason siting on a chair holding Nate's hand staring at him intently.

"Hey." Shane said quietly.

Jason looked up and without saying anything ran up and hugged his little brother. "I know you had to leave to get yourself together. But I've almost lost one little brother today. Please don't let me lose another one." He said still hugging Joe.

Shane just nodded. "I won't Jase."

Jason nodded and let go. "Do you want to talk to Nate?"

"Yes please." Shane said.

Jason nodded, "I'll be back soon." And left.

Shane took a deep breath. He was not going to get through this without crying.

He took a seat and next to Nate and took his hand stroking Nate's hand with his thumb.

"Hey Nate. Sorry i had to leave before. I just needed to get my head around this, you of all people will understand. You always understand that stuff pretty well. Peoples personal space and all that, I'm still learning that. But you never mind."

He sighed. "Some times i think you should be the big brother and I should be the little brother, its embarrassing to admit but its true. Lets face it im not that responsible and i rarely take things seriously but i can. Like your diabetes, i always took that pretty responsibly. I mean i can be serious, especially when it comes to you, or Jason. I mean i do care.  
Some times it's just easier to find the funny side of things then to worry."

He sighed again, he was stalling. Be he didn't quite know what he was putting off saying, "Nate when i saw you on the ground like that, i-it killed me inside. I thought i might lose you! I can't lose you, simple. If I didn't think i'd cope well. I mean when was the last time you saw me cry? Like in forever and today i've cried more then in most my life time!

"This is what you're doing to me buddy! Your making me this whim who can't stop crying. Hey, i don't have issues' being the guy who cry now and they but you have to wake up! You just have to!" He almost yelled tears forming in his eyes. He blinked them back.

"When i was little and i heard i was getting a baby brother i was like, no! I didn't want some one to look after. Jason was supposed to look after me and that was it. Looking back on it now i just don't think I wanted to share Jason." He laughed.

"So anyway you were born and I didn't really like you that much. I wouldn't talk to you, look at you, and I was upset that mum, dad and Jason were paying so much attention to you. I mean you were a baby you didn't do anything. So one night about after a month after you were born, yea i didn't like you that long, I was up getting some water and I heard you mumbling in your sleep. Yea baby's mumble, kind of. Anyway I went to your room to see what was all the fuss and I saw you their kind of moving around and mumbling. I worked out much later you were having a nightmare. You used to get them as a baby as well, so I didn't know what to do and panicked. So I took your hand and tried to calm you down."

He smiled at the memory.

"You woke up and calmed down right away and grabbed my hand. For a baby you had a pretty strong grip, It was scary. Then you started giggling and all that kind of stuff babes do and put my hand in your mouth. Well one finger because your mouth was tiny. At first I was disgusted, I mean you had dribble all over my hand. But then when you were calm and happy i realised that i had made you happy. And that was probably when i first accepted you as my baby brother. I made a promise that night that i was going to take care of you the way Jason took care of me. At that point Jason was probably the best big brother in the world not letting anything touch me so you can imagine the sort of pressure i was under. That's basically one of the earliest memory I have of when i was little. I think it's something I'll always remember."

Tears were running down his cheeks now.

"And you being in this hospital bed kind of means that I didn't live up to my promise. I mean i understand that it wasnt my fault but that doesn't mean I'm not blaming myself. But I know Jason's blaming himself more than I could ever think of. I mean Jason blames himself If you trip over a log and hurt yourself. So I'm going to stay strong for Jason and you. All you have to do is wake up. Promise me that and I'll get through. I love you Nate. Please wake up." Shane said and kissed Nate's forehead tears streaming down his face.

Shane rubbed Nate's hand for a little while, just gently listening to Nate's heart monitor.


	6. Chapter 6

4 days later Paul, Denis and Frankie flight had been canceled due to the weather and didn't know when they were going to come back, they'd been calling everyday for check ups and Denis was not dealing well.

Nate was still unconscious and even though the doctors keep telling them there's still a chance for Nate to wake hopes were lowering.

Jason was trying to be strong for Shane and on the outside he was doing a pretty good job. On the inside Jason just wanted to break down and cry. But he wasnt going to, not while everyone was around at least.

Shane wasnt dealing well at all, talking to Nate had helped but he didn't know how much longer he could wait for Nate to wake up. Press was all over them and Fans were worried but he wouldn't talk to anyone but Jason or Nate about it and then he still kept most of his feelings to himself.

They had still been talking to Nate everyday and never talked about him like he wasnt in the room. Nate hated when people did that when he was awake so why should it be any different when he was just asleep Jason had said. Shane agreed with that but it was still kind of weird.

Jason sat next to Nate on a chair while Shane was almost falling asleep on the couch.

4 days.

4 days since Nate had been hit.

4 days since the ambulance had come.

4 days and no change.

"Jason?" Shane asked lying down on the couch.

"I thought you were asleep. Yea Shane?" Jason asked.

"Is he going to wake up?"

a small pause.

"Yes."

"Dont lie to me Jason."

"I'm not. I believe that Nate will wake up."

"Really?"

"If i don't i wouldn't get up in the morning Shane."

Another silent paused until Shane asked,

"What do you thinks going to happen to the guy that hit him?"

Jason thought,

"If God or karma doesn't get him...I will."

There were no more words after that. Each boy in his own world.

Beep. Beep! Nate heart monitor started going off like crazy making both boys jump.

"What do we do?" Shane asked scared.

"Nurse." Was all Shane said and ran out of the room coming back with a nurse and a doctor.

"Oh my God." Was all the doctor said and ran up to Nate.

"Boys could you please leave the room." The nurse asked Shane and Jason.

"But..." Shane started.

"Please." She asked.

They bother nodded and left the room while two more nurses came into the room.

All they heard was clatter and yelling, what was happening to Nate?

"Nurse hurry up where loosing him."

* * *

A/n- Sorry it's short. I started feeling sick on Wednesday. I have strep throat.


	7. Chapter 7

10 minutes later a Doctor came out, "Gray Family?" He asked Joe and Kevin.

"Yea that's us. Please tell us his alright." Jason pleaded.

The doctor sighed, "He was able to pull through it and now his awake but he is extremely weak. Now that his awake we did some quick tests and he seems to have no brain damage. But he has broken his arm and a few ribs which is cause him some pain for a while. It seems like a miracle really. Nothing serious. His going to make a full recovery."

"Thank-God!" Shane almost screamed. A huge weight had just been lifted off both the brothers.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Jason asked.

"Not really his just really jumpy and not so used to his surrounding. Just stay will him and make sure he knows your here for him. He will also have to stay in hospital for a few more days maybe weeks. He was in a bad shape we don't want to take any chances."

"Thank- you so much." Jason said.

"You can see him now." He said and walked away.

Jason and Shane went to Nate's room and saw him in a bad shape. Yea they'd seen him before, but now that he was awake he looked worse. More helpless.

"Hey guys." He said weakly.

"Nate." Jason breathed and ran up to Nate hugging him tightly trying to avoid the many wires that he was hocked on.

"Thank- god your awake." Jason said. He hugged Nate a little longer and then let go so Shane could hug him.

"Good to have you back little bro." Shane said tears forming in his eyes.

"Good to be back." Nate smiled.

Jason sat on one side of Nate and Shane sat on the other side.

"How many days was I out?" Nate asked.

"Almost 5 days." Jason answered.

"Sorry." Nate said.

"You don't have to be sorry, you got run down Nate." Shane said.

"Okay." Nate said. "Guys?"

"Yea Nate?" Jason answered.

"I love you." Nate said and yawned.

Shane and Jason smiled. "We love you too." Shane said kissing Nate's forehead and ruffling his curls. Usually Nate would object to this, but today he was so glad to feel his brothers touch.

"Never forget that. Now you need to sleep. Goodnight Nate." Kevin said kissing Nate's head.

Nate smiled and closed his eyes.

"Just one thing Nate?" Shane said.

"Yea." He said looking at Shane.

"Just promise us you're going to wake up when you go to sleep."

Nate smiled, "I promise."

"Good." Shane smiled and Nate closed his eyes and within seconds he went to sleep.

"Thank god his awake." Jason said about 5 minutes of silence after Nate fell asleep.

"Okay now i can relax, his going to recover. I'm going to get some coffee. Want one Shane?" Jason asked getting up.

"No thanks." He said not taking his eyes off Nate.

"Dont worry Shane." Jason said coming behind Shane and putting his hands on his shoulders. "Nate's going to be alright. I told you so."

Shane smiled. "Thanks Jase."

"No prob." Jason said and kissed Shane head before leaving.

Shane sighed, Jason was right everything was going to be okay. It would be tough for a while, but its going to be okay. Shane pulled his knees up to his chest and put his head on his knees and fell asleep. He hadn't slept in days so sleeping like this was no problem.

Nate as asleep in bed and Shane was asleep in the chair at 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and this is how Jason found both his little brothers when he came in with a coffee.

* * *

You guys didn't really think I would kill him? If I did I would have to change my name. I am going to be Mrs. Jonas one day. I just need to really meet him. I know him. He just needs to know me.


	8. Chapter 8

A few hours later after watching his little brothers sleep he left the room to call their parents and tell them Nate was awake. His mom had almost screamed into the phone when she heard her baby was alright. They still didn't know when they were going to get back in because of the weather but she made Jason promise to let her talk to Nate we he was strong enough too.

Mean while why Jason was on the phone Shane had woken up and was just watching Nate breath in and out.

Breathing, it seemed like such a simple thing to do. Something that just came naturally to you. Except Shane hadn't seen Nate breath on his own for days. Days that seemed like months and months that seemed like years.

"Shane?" Nate asked. Shane jumped, he hadn't realized Nate was awake.

"Yea Nate?" He said.

"You watching me like that, its creepy."

Shane laughed, "Get used to it." He snorted.

"I suppose I'll have too." Nate said. There was a comfortable silence for a little while.

"I heard you."

"What?" Shane asked.

"I heard you. And Jason, while I was asleep. When you were talking to me. I heard it all."

Shane was stunted, "I thought the doctor said you might not hear us."

"I don't know. It seems like some dream. Like everything was just air and you were talking to me." Nate said.

Shane didn't know if he should ask this, but he did anyway, "What was it like?"

Nate thought for a moment contemplating he should answer, "It was strange, it obviously went faster for me then you. Like it was just some crazy dream, I would have only thought I was out for a couple of hours at the most. But I heard all that you said, that's the only part I really remember."

Shane thought about this. It didn't make much sence, but it didn't have too.

"Thank-you." Nate said.

"For what?" Shane asked.

"For talking to me, did you really not like me when I was little?" He asked smiling.

Shane grinned sheepishly. "Some things are easier to tell you when your asleep."

Nate laughed quietly, well at least Shane thought it was a laugh. Nate was still pretty weak. "Its okay, I would understand if you didn't want to share Jason."

Shane laughed, "Promise me one thing Nate?"

"Anything,"

"Never scare me like that again, I might not cope and I know for a fact Jason won't cope." Shane said and grabbed Nate's hand and ran his fingers through his baby brothers curls with the other one.

"I wont." Nate said.

Shane smiled, "Good."

"Now I have a question." Nate said.

"Shoot."

"When am I going to get out of here?" He asked.

Shane laughed, "Not for a while."

Nate groaned, "I hate hospitals."

"I know." Shane said.

He was never going to let anyone hurt his baby brother again, and he was going to kill the guy who ran him down.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Jason and Shane never left Nate's bedside. He was awake now and even though Nate assured them he wasn't going back to a deep sleep they still never left his side unless to pee, shower or eat.

"Seriously Jase I'm fine." Nick grumbled annoyed as Jason fluffed his pillow again. Nate had been fidgeting in bed and Jason automatically assumed it was because he was uncomfortable. Even if it was because he was uncomfortable it still annoyed him.

Nate hated to be waited on, and he hated being center of attention, being in the hospital bed made you center of everybody's attention.

Jason just laughed and still fixed his pillow.

"Will you please leave it alone." Nate asked genially hit Jason's hand away with his good hand.

"Don't hit your brother." Jason said gently tickling Nicks side. He squirmed and tried to hide his smile with a frown.

"You cant tickle a sick person."

"I'm your brother and I'll pretty much do what I want bro." Jason said and kissed the top of Nate's head.

Nate rolled his eyes and slumped back into his newly fluffed pillow. He felt like a complete useless baby, and he knew Jason and Shane were loving ever minute of him squirming in embarrassment."When can I leave?" He groaned.

"Not for a little while, they have to make sure your alright. Theres still some things they need to clear up." Shane said who was laughing at Nate the whole time.

"I fell fine." He lied. Actually he felt awful, but he wasnt about to tell anybody that.

"Nate we know you lying." Shane rolled his eyes.

"I am not!" He said.

"Yes you are. One because you got hit my a car and two because you've always been horrible at lying." Jason said.

"I fell fine." He grumbled.

"It's okay Nate." Kevin said and ran his hands through Nate's curls, "We know you hate hospitals."

Nate blushed slightly. True he hated hospitals and true that was mainly the reason he didn't want to be here. But he wasn't about to voice that.

"I have a headache." Nate said.

"I'll go get a doctor and see if can help that." Jason said and left.

"Is that's all that's wrong?" Shane asked.

Nate sighed, "Not really."

"You can tell me." Shane said taking Nate's hand.

"I dunno, I'm just scared."

"About what?"

"I'm not completely sure. The fact that my arms broken and i cant play guitar. The fact that I got run down by a car while I was riding my bike. And that I keep having nightmares about it." He sighed.

"It's okay Nate, me and Jason are here. We're never going to let anything happen to you again. No body is going to hurt you while were here." Shane said.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Shane."

"I plan to keep it."


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed uneventful. Nate was still stuck in the hospital bed and Jason and Shane still never left his side.

Nate was getting more and more restless in the hospital bed and he was hating the hospital even more than he already did. The only problem was he wasn't sure why he was even still there. He just had a broken arm and few broken ribs? Couldn't he go home and rest? Sure he was still feeling weak and a little sick but that wasn't too bad. Okay well a little sick was a bit of an understatement. But it didn't matter. Right?

"Can I leave yet?" Nate asked impatiently to the doctor who was checking up on him.

The doctor laughed, Nate had asked him that everyday since he woke up, "I'm sorry not yet Nate. You still have 4 broken ribs and a broken arm, and you haven't walked on your own yet."

Nate sighed, it was true. His legs weren't working right. The doctor said there was nothing wrong with them and it happens to patients all the time after a traumatic experience. He would be able to work properly soon, but it didn't help much when he was only allowed to go in a wheelchair everywhere.

"Okay Nate get some sleep, I'll be back later." The doctor said after giving Nate some medicine and leaving.

"Hmmp." Nate grumbled and laid back down on his pillows.

Jason laughed, "Don't worry Nate you'll be let out soon."

"Not soon enough." He sighed. "Have you called mom lately?"

"Whoops." Jason said, "I'll be back later, Shane will stay with you." And with that he left dialing the phone.

"How you feeling kid?" Shane asked taking Jason's spot next to Nate.

"Costrophobic." Nate answered.

Shane laughed, "This room is huge."

Nate rolled his eyes, "I'm so bored."

Shane eyed Nate carefully there was something wrong with him. Something not right.

Shane thought about it for a minute. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." Nate said worried that Shane would beagle to tell if he was lying.

Shane didn't say anything for a while but then almost shouted, "No you're not!"

"What?" Nate asked trying to sound like he had no idea what Shane was talking about.

"Your not feeling well at all. You feel horrible. I can tell." He said.

"How would you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes. And you've never been good at lying." Shane smirked.

Nate sighed, "So?"

"So you have to tell them whats wrong if you ever expect to get out of here!"

"It's not that bad, I can handle it."

"No you can't Nate. You can't handle everything on your own. That's why me and Jason are here."

Nate sighed.

"So are you going to tell the doctor?"

"No." Nate said simply.

"Fine then I'll tell Jason." Shane smirked.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"But he'll be really mad!" Nate whinnied. No way was he ever going to be left alone if Jason found out.

"Then tell someone. Or let me tell someone. I'll get the doctor." Shane said.

Nate sighed, "Fine you tell them."

"Jason's still going to find out." Shane said.

"Okay I suppose he has to." Nate said giving up and Shane smirked getting up to leave. "But could you do me one thing?" Nate asked.

"Sure what?" Shane said.

"When Jason kills me, I want Taylor Swift played at my funeral." Nate said.

Shane just laughed and went to find a doctor.

Nate laid down in bed and closed his eyes, if he was lucky he'd fall asleep before anyone came. True be told he thought he was dying. He felt awful hot then cold, felt like he was going to throw up and a massive headache. How he kept this from everyone in the first place was beyond him. And with that he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next thing he knew he woke up with 3 people in his room and his head felt like there was a very off-key band of monkeys playing the drums in his head.

"Huh?" Nate asked groggy.

When his eyes adjusted to the light he was Shane smiling down at him, a very concerned doctor and a very annoyed and worried Jason.

"Hello Nate." The doctor said calmly.

"Hey." He said carefully.

"How are you feeling?"

His first response would be to say fine, but he thought twice about it when he saw Jason frowning at him. "Ummm, sore." He settled on.

The doctor chuckled, "Well i would expect you would as you have the flu."

"What? The flu?" Nate asked sitting up but regretted it when his head and neck ached.

"Yes, we did some test's when your brother said you weren't feeling well. How long have you been feeling off for?" He asked.

"Umm...a few days." Nate said.

"Hmmm." He said checking Nate's chart. "Well I'll get you some medicine and ones that wont clash with the ones your already on. Hmmm, a broken arm, cracked ribs and the flu. Your just unlucky aren't you?" He laughed and left. (_Man I'm mean to poor Nate) _

Nate didn't find his joke at all funny but wished for the doctor to stay. Jason couldn't kill him with witnesses in the room.

Nate smiled sheepishly up at Jason and Shane.

Shane smiled and rolled his eyes sitting down on the chair next to Nick.

Jason just sighed and sat down on the other side, "When were you going to tell someone?" He asked.

"I kind of planned on never. Till Shane caught me." Nate said.

"Nate! What if you got really sick and something bad happened?"

"I didn't think about that. I just wanted to get out of here."

Jason sighed, "I understand but that's not the point."

"If i told you, then you just would have over reacted and worried more."

"I'm your big brother that's what i do. Do you think I would have worried any less if you have passed out because you had the flu? I think telling me would have been one of your better options." Jason smiled.

"I guess." Nate grumbled.

"Just promise to tell me next time."

He sighed, "Alright."

"Good." Jason said and Nate saw him relax.

"So when can I get out of here now?" Nate asked.

Shane laughed, "When pigs fly."

Nate poked his tongue out at Shane and Shane just poked it back. Jason rolled his eyes, "Okay Nate I'm going to get some food for me and Shane. Shane don't distract him he needs sleep."

Jason kissed the top of Nate's head and left. When Jason was gone Nate whipped his head. Shane just laughed.

Nate rolled his eyes and then went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

4 days later Nate was feeling a lot better still a little sick but deferentially better. His arm was still in a sling and he still had broken ribs and he still had the flu but it wasnt as bad as before and with the medication he felt almost normal. Almost.

The good part was today he was going to get to go home. He was on strict bed rest wasnt to play guitar (not that he could anyway) or do any shows.

He knew Jason and Shane were going to worry about him a lot being at home but he knew to expect that and it was better having just Jason and Shane worry then all the doctors and nurses at the hospital.

He also knew that Shane had it all planned out in his own Shane way. Shane had got Nate a bunch of new note pads so he could write songs, he updated his iPod and bought a bunch of new music videos for Nate to watch while he was on bed rest.

"Can I go now?" Nate asked impatiently at Shane who just laughed at him.

"You have to wait for Jason and the nurse to come back. Chill." Shane laughed and put his arm around his baby brother. Nate was now sitting on a freshly made bed wearing sweats and a t-shirt. He knew Nate was happy about being up and dressed but as soon as he got home it would be back in bed.

After all Nate was still sick with the flu and broken ribs.

"Okay we can leave now." Jason said happily as him and the nurse entered the room with a wheel chair.

"Whats the wheel chair for?" Nate asked worried. They were not making him sit in that thing! No way!

"You." Jason said.

"Why!?" Nate asked.

No. No. No. No. NO! Not going to happen! Not getting in that thing, he thought.

"Because your still sick and you've got broken ribs and its hospital policy. Sorry." The nurse said sincerely.

"Do I really have too?" He pleaded.

"Yes." Jason said sternly.

"Shane?" Nick whined.

"Sorry bro." Shane laughed.

"I'm not that sick!" Nate tried to argue.

"Look Nate you've got three options, you can get in the wheel chair, we can force you in the wheel chair or better yet I'll just pick you up and carry you out of the hospital baby-style." Jason grinned.

Nate froze. Option one sounded good.

"I'll get in the wheel chair." He said sitting in it.

Jason smiled good. Shane went behind the wheel chair and wheeled it.

"Okay so when he gets home, give him these." The nurse said handing Jason some medication as they walked, or Nate was pushed. "And i want him in bed and he has to stay there until he gets better or he wont recover. And even when he does he has to take it easy he has done some major damage to his ribs."

"Can-do." Jason said.

Nate sighed, he was never going to get away from them.

"Okay so get better Nate. Hopefully if I see you again it wont be because you got hit by a car." She laughed when they got outside.

"Hopefully." He agreed.

"See ya." She waved and left.

"Okay come on Nate." Jason said as he helped Nate into the backseat of his car.

"Thank god I'm out of there." He sighed as he slumped in the backseat as they headed home.

"Yep." Shane agreed.

"I have to call mom and dad when we get home." Jason said.

"Tell them I'm fine and not to worry." Nate said.

"Alright, but they will worry." Jason laughed.

"So will you guys but I can't stop that." Nate said and Shane and Jason laughed.

Nate closed his eyes for a minute and before he knew it had fallen asleep.

Shane turned back to look at his little brother. Nate was asleep and he looked really cute with his face pressed up against the window. He looked so young, so innocent. Like he did when he was a baby.


	13. Chapter 13

The next thing Nate knew he was awake and being carried. He looked up and saw Jason carrying him.

"Jason?" He said groggy.

"Shhh, Nate. Go back to sleep." Jason cooed. Nate shrugged and just cuddled up to Jason more and fell back sleep in his arms.

The next morning Nate woke up and found he was in his own room. He sat up but winced in pain as his ribs still hadn't healed.

"Nate? You awake?" Shane asked from the door, he had heard Nate wince.

"Yea Shane, I'm up."

"Cool. How you feeling?" He asked sitting on Nate's bed.

"I've been better."

"You've looked better."

Nate laughed, "Thanks."

"Anytime baby bro." Shane said and kissed Nate's forehead.

Nate groaned at the nickname. Baby bro? Come on.

"Baby bro?" Nate asked, "I thought we got past the whole baby thing?"

"And then we got back onto it when you were hit by that car.' Shane laughed.

"I thought so, you can't help a guy from worrying about his baby brother." Shane smiled.

"I can ask him to stop calling me a baby though."

"And I cannot listen." Shane laughed.

Nate sighed and shook his head.

"Hey buddy your up." Jason said when he heard Shane and Nate talking. He went into Nate's room and checked his temp.

"Jason, I'm fine." He tried to argue.

"I'm just checking." He defended.

"Whatever Jason." Shane laughed.

"You people don't give me much credit." Jason said.

"Why would we?" Shane asked.

"Because I'm older."

"Just because your older doesn't make you right."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't times 1000!" Shane said and poked his tongue out.

Jason shook his head and ruffled Shane's hair. "Whatever you big baby."

"Hey! Don't mess with the hair! Just because all you two do it wake up doesn't mean you can mess with my perfectly straighten hair." Shane mock-pouted.

Jason laughed, "Shane will you go get Nate some lunch?" He asked.

"Okay" He said completely happy forgetting everything they had just said.

"Lunch?" Nate said. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A while, you fell asleep in my arms yesterday night when we brought you home and you just didn't wake up." Jason laughed. Nate blushed slightly, he fell asleep in Jason's arms? How old was he? 6 or 16?

"Don't worry Nate, you were basically knocked out by the pills." Jason tried to reassure him when he saw Nate blushing.

Nate smiled, he didn't feel any better about it but he didn't care. He had the best big brother in the world right now.

"Thanks." Nate said quietly.  
"For what?" Jason asked.

"For being the best big brother in the world." Nate said.

"No problem bud." Jason said.

Nate reached out and pulled Jason into a big hug, Jason hugged him back tightly.

"Sometimes I miss this." Jason said.

"Miss what? We hug all the time." Nate said.

"Yea but not the way we used to when you were little. You'd hug me like if I let go you'd lose me. You hugged me like a little brother would at that age." He said.

"Well sometimes I can still hug you like that. I need my big brother." Nate said.

"I need you too Nate. I wouldn't be sane if I didn't have you and Shane." Jason said.

"Don't worry, you're not going to lose us."

"I nearly lost you."

"But you didn't."

"And I'm not going to let it happen again. I promise." Jason said hugging Nate tighter.

"Okay Jason." Nate said.

And right there everything seemed right, whether he got hit by a car. Jason needed Nate as much as he needed him. He wasn't going to lose him again.

"Where's Shane?" Kevin asked a bit later when he had let go of Nate.

Nate just shrugged.

"Umm guys." A voice said from the hallway.

Shane came in cover in what looked like egg.

"Funny story right, I was getting the egg and all of a sudden this bird flew in and..." Shane started.

Jason put up his hand as to stop Shane and he stopped talking. "Don't say any more Shane. I'll get his lunch, you sit down and try not to make any more mess."

* * *

THE END


End file.
